


Only Us

by SetoAngel01



Series: Deviant [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Cinnamon Roll Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor definitely learns to become human, Eventual Romance, F/M, Just Awkward, OC is a bit too forward, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Markus, protective north
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:31:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoAngel01/pseuds/SetoAngel01
Summary: The five times she desperately wanted/needed to kiss Connor and the one time she finally did. Conner, the clueless sweetheart, never saw it coming.





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. 
> 
> I fucking did it -- I’m complete trash for Connor (The Android sent by CyberLife -- thx Jack) and just had to write something for that sexy plastic cinnamon roll. 
> 
> And while I normally despise main character OC’s and avoid using them whenever possible to keep immersion into the world, I had few choices in women for Connor to choose from since I am complete ass with writing a reader pov story. North has Marcus (even if I prefer him and Simon -- much better chemistry imo), Kara has Luther and he’s precious and they need to be a family forever, and Chloe doesn’t have much of a discernible character so it left me little choice than to make up my own. 
> 
> The only conditions when creating her is I wanted her to be human because seeing a full grown human woman who knows the world and all the ins and outs of it compared to sweet, innocent Connor is just too fun to write. She is of high standing (wealth and fame) since the fellow officer dynamic has been done before and I really don’t like the idea of her being a politician so I thought a musician/singer would fit since she really would be sticking her neck out to be with an Android with the tension as high as it is so soon after the revolution. To answer your questions, no, this is not a song fict -- her profession is only going to be mentioned in passing and will in no way will be the focus of this fict in the slightest. 
> 
> It’s written to be purely human female OC/Connor action/goodness. ;-3 (I also plan to write some smut with them real soon in the adjoining fict so stay tuned…)
> 
> With that out of the way, here’s to hoping this doesn’t completely suck.

* * *

_Celebrity._

Blugh and cue gag face.

What a horrid word with even more horrific connotations surrounding it.

A word she hated and despised since the first time someone referred to her as such; it seemed to happen the moment her singing career found more than a few thousand followers online. Throw in the fact she was born into old money coupled with a few best selling albums and a successful tour into the mix was sadly all it took for her to put her into a higher class of humanity it seemed.

Along with her newfound fame came the complete lack of privacy; more people wanting to know every single facet of her personal life. Five years in the industry she was still learning to navigate properly, struggling to comprehend and accept a life where everything she did was harshly judged and questioned.

Endless scrutiny, any cause or charity she favored would be put under a microscope, and the smallest slip up she'd have in her personal life was harshly judged. Whether that be how she ended a relationship in the public to something as small as daring to wear anything but designer clothes, full make-up and perfect hair outside of her house was somehow criminal in the eyes of the media - voices that she quickly learned will _never_ shut the fuck up.

So when the android revolution broke out mere weeks ago, Allison Walker decided she'd had enough.

Enough of staying quiet like her managers told her, of the media theorizing on the state of her mental health, enough of listening to the multiple yes-men that were trying to salvage her image after her latest nasty break up that caused her to cancel the latter half of a national tour.

_The tabloids had a fucking_ _**field** _ _day with that one…_

Perhaps that's how she found herself here at the Carl Manfred estate at a meeting she set up with the Android Revolution Group that made it all possible - and she wanted to see their faces for herself.

Screw what her anal-retentive manager thought and a lot of her fanbase who would be less than thrilled with her decision to peacefully meet the Androids who were changing the world forever, she did it anyway. Seeing them on a televisions screen letting humanity know they were alive - that they had every right to live as humans - and she couldn't fucking agree more.

All Allison wanted to do was meet them for herself and for once, she used her celebrity status as an advantage. The one contributor she dreaded getting her to go toe to toe with the incredible ones behind this modern day Revolution…but she overlooked one flaw as she made it past the threshold of the Manfred Mansion.

The four inch stilettos she strode in wearing were admittedly a bad choice but dammit, her relentless personal assistant stressed about her for hours; demanding that she needed to be taller to get the best photos possible (didn't help that the Androids in question were much taller in comparison to her 5'6 stature - why they made most Android so tall, she'd never know). As much as she didn't want to just to appease some photographers, she found herself wearing them anyway.

Carl Manfred greeted her at the door and like the parasites they were, the media followed her where as much as Carl (and herself) wanted to this private, were let in. Wanting to get photos and videos of her meeting the now famous androids that changed the world's minds when regarding their sentience. Allison highly doubted anything that happened today would be placed in a positive light but it would be worse had they been banned. Their speculative stories were so vindictive and callous, she learned to just let them see for themselves and let the people who watched it judge for themselves instead of listening to the biased media's spin on it.

Allison expected a lot to happen today but she certainly didn't expect to meet someone like _him_.

Among all the Androids (most of whom she couldn't tell were Androids or human), there was one wearing his LED - the flickering blue circle on his right temple marking him visually as the only android in the spacious room. He stood out unlike the others; stiff and nervous posture much more robotic than the others in the room that she now recognized as Androids from the clips online. This one was visibly different; standing out like a sore thumb with his crisp suit with markings and numbers among the recently released androids wearing regular clothes.

Second thing she took notice was that this android wasn't perfect.

No flawless complexion; her crystal blue eyes being instead met with a cascade of cinnamon freckles dusting his cheekbones and nose, moles scattered across the canvas of pale skin and even a few splotchy areas - so painfully _human_.

Was this a sign of deviancy or was he designed in such a way?

If it was a sign of deviancy, it was fucking beautiful but the more she peered at the others, that didn't seem to be the case. The surrounding Android's features were flawless where there was something so intense in that unassuming, squeezable face. Yet nothing compared to his eyes; deep brown, soft yet held an intensity that she suspected wasn't his own doing. Perfectly coiffed hair save for a few strands of dark coffee locks resting against his lined forehead completed the look.

Meeting those eyes was when she recalled who he was. The news reporting that he was the most advanced prototype CyberLife ever created - the very one who was suppose to put a stop to this revolution. Designed to hunt down the deviants and save CyberLife from utter destruction instead was imperative to bringing the behemoth company to its knees.

_Interesting._

As much as she wanted to immediately approach him, she caught the gaze of the man who started it all. He was standing the tallest in the middle of the group gathered in the room. She greeted the leader, Markus, with a warm handshake and a soft breath of congratulations for his cause - offering her support however she could.

Markus smiled and thanked her kindly; his different shades of eyes peering into hers. Voice clear and powerful - one who spoke up for equal rights and freedom; the very one she vividly recalled from the song he sang to prove once and for all - that they were indeed alive.

"It was incredibly brave what you did." Allison spoke with conviction as she gripped his hand firmly, "I know things are tense now and I am overjoyed you agreed to meet me. If you or the group need help," the made sure to meet all their eyes, "I am willing to help all of you in support of your cause. Whether you need financial support or whatever it may be, _please_ just ask, I'd love to help in any way I possibly can."

"Thank you," he nodded in response and she swore his lips quirked higher; eyes crinkling in the corners. "It's nice to have more humans in our corner."

A movement in her peripheral drew her eyes to the woman by his side; hands clenching a bit where they were crossed over her chest. Clearly uncertain of her sudden presence or her attention on the leader but she ignored it and offered her hand to her.

The woman, incredibly beautiful and elegant but an obvious strength in her posture as she grasped her hand tightly - almost painfully so. Allison wasn't deterred, giving her a tight smile instead of the grimace she hid blooming from the pain in her hand.

"Wow. You got balls to show up here - not many humans are willing to be seen supporting us - especially publicly." the woman spoke seriously. Seemingly betrayed by a tight smile rising on her lips; one that didn't quite reach her eyes but there was a warmness there regardless. "You can call me North."

"Nice to meet you, North. Considering what you've all been through, a damaged reputation is nothing. You're the real heroes for standing up for your rights so fuck what anyone else thinks." Allison replied with a smile and the second she let the curse slip from her lips, there was a crack in North's tough facade.

Allison already liked her.

Letting go of Norths hand, she continued down the line of Androids; greeting the faces o the revolution that showed up to Carl's house to have this impromptu meeting. Their chosen names spoken proudly as they shook her hand while introducing themselves rather than their serial numbers once printed on their clothes. All unique, alive and now incredibly proud of what they had accomplished; as fragile as the peace was, it was a new start for all of them.

Allison spoke to them as equals; people - ones she wanted to continue to fight for; getting their cause the attention it so deserved in a more positive light and providing financial support was the least she could do. They deserved more than freedom, they deserved to live their own lives and she sure as hell was going to do anything in her power to make sure they got it.

Many handshakes later, she had finally made it to the Android who caught her attention in the first place. The one who still had his serial number and code embedded in the jacket on his chest; LED flashing a steady blue and occasional flash of yellow as she got closer to him.

"Hello. My name is Connor, I'm…" he tapered off before she could even close the distance between them properly. He clearly wanted to continue speaking but it was as if he realized what he was about to do and stopped himself short.

It was kinda adorable.

"Hi, Connor. You can call me Al-," she suddenly got caught off with her own yelp, hand out about to greet him was when her great flaw made itself known.

Fucking pumps.

Before she knew it, her heel caught in a loose snag in the thick carpet beneath her feet and gravity hit her like a ton of bricks. Allison found herself sprawling (way too quickly) toward the floor below her until she was being suddenly steadied by strong hands, her arms thrown haplessly around strong shoulders. One hand resting above his breast where in some fragment of her mind it read RK800 with some line of code underneath.

"Nice to meet you Al." Connor didn't seemed fazed at the action and her near face plant. Merely caught her and started speaking with such complete conviction and all she could do was stare at him. Wide-eyes taking in her new reality as he tilted his head slightly to regard her in a innocently curious manner.

A loud gaffaw rang off from an older human gentleman off to the side, North let out a hearty chuckle and even Markus let out a soft breath of laughter…but she didn't acknowledge it.

For she was completely and utterly lost in Connor's warm gaze; hand a comforting weight on her bare arm where he steadied her. The synthetic skin of his hands was too real; cool and unbelievably soft yet there was a strength behind them that rivaled that of a man thrice his size.

The only thing other than his mannerisms and way of speaking (and that damn LED) giving away that he was an android at all. The way he held her waist and arm in the barest of holds wasn't robotic in the least; more natural with the way his brows furrowed only sightly as he looked at her had her falling for the illusion that somehow escaped her throughout all of this…he really was alive.

How could anyone _not_ see it?

"Thank you," she breathed as so no one else could hear. Why? She couldn't tell you.

"You're welcome but I would advise that you not wear those shoes next time," when he spoke, it wasn't his voice that drew her (soothing and pleasant as it was). Rather, her eyes were immediately drawn to his lips. Damn, he had a pretty mouth and in the back of her mind, she wondered what kissing an android would be like…fuck.

What the _hell_ was wrong with her? A minute in contact with this guy and she's suddenly a hormonal teenager all over again.

"There was a 79 percent chance that you would have fallen compared to a much shorter heeled variety," Connor continued speaking as if nothing was amiss.

Allison was just so damn happy Androids were not able to read minds but she was certain he could sense her heart and pulse erratically thumping in her body but thankfully, he didn't mention it. Wait, was he still talking?

"I'm pleased I was able to catch you before any harm could have befallen you." he finished, giving her a kind smile as he waited patiently for some kind of response - if only she'd actually listened to a damn thing he said.

"Thanks, Connor." she answered pathetically; her words a lot more breathy than she intended.

"You're very welcome, Al." Poise and elegance was demanded of her but she didn't care right now. Not when he tilted his head slightly before a beautiful genuine smile pulled his lips back to expose his perfect white teeth. It was as if he was still learning to smile…

_Fuckin'_ _**hell** _ _._

Allison had no idea what came over her in the following moments for as much as her brain screamed at her to pull back and regain some sense of dignity, her hand had other ideas. The limb in question raised from its comfortable perch against his chest and lifted til her fingertips were reaching and suddenly, she was touching his face. His skin suddenly underneath the exploring grooves of her fingerprints caressing his skin.

Connor's smile fell away almost as quickly as it came.

Doe-like brown eyes widening to stare questioningly into hers and she found herself entranced; this was the closest she'd ever been to an Android…and this one just happened to possibly (definitely) be the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. His synthetic skin was smooth under her exploratory fingers, tracing over a mole that was even raised against the surface.

Whoever designed this gorgeous man is a fucking genius…

Connor didn't move or flinch back at her action and it was only the sudden clearing of a throat that made her realize what the actual fuck she was doing. There was an almost unbearable silence that followed her brazen action and it was at this very moment she realized they _weren't_ the only two people in the world; there was still fucking cameras on her, watching (and judging) her every move.

In an instant, she straightened herself up and tried to have some resemblance of totally _not_ checking out and touching the hot robot. Pulling back slightly to make sure her ankles didn't buckle underneath her wobbly legs and once she was on steady legs, he quickly pulled his hands back to his side.

The chill from the room didn't bother her until right at this moment.

"Are you alright?" Connor's voice smoothly rang out and she gave him a curt nod before she sent a glance to the people - androids and humans alike - staring at the scene she made with quirking brows and unblinking eyes. North sent her a devious smirk Allison didn't trust in the slightest.

Carl Manfred was kind enough to drop the issue quickly, voice gentle as he announced it was time for refreshments and a much-needed change in subject.

Thank God for all the little miracles of the world.

Moment nearly forgotten as Androids and humans flitted about the room, she chanced a glance over at Connor and found his eyes still drawn to her. Swallowing the sudden lump in her throat, all she could think about was what the trash mags had to say about her tomorrow…

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so fucking tempted to add Connor’s POV for these chapters and I will soon for an upcoming one I have planned but it’s so tempting to want to write one for all of them. Fuck.


End file.
